New Year's Eve Magic
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: New Year's Eve is a time for everyone to get together and for happiness to ring in the new year. Cassie learns this to be true from her loving family. Written by guestsurpirse. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Vamps, Cassie, Aleu, and Gena. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Chelsea and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

 **New Years' Eve Magic**

It was very late, but Cassie was enjoying the peace and quiet. She was determined to stay awake because of the nightmare she had and she felt terrible.

"I just need some coffee," she said softly to herself now getting up and about to head down the stairs. And she did just that. She went down the stairs and made some coffee and headed back up. It was black coffee so it should have kept her awake for a while. As she headed back up, she went back in her room and laid down.

"A bit late for coffee is it not?" A voice asked. Cassie looked up and saw Rook walk inside. "Are you not too young for coffee?"

Cassie looked a bit embarrassed. And at that moment, Ben Tennyson walked in too.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early? The party isn't until later." Ben grinned.

"Well, I uh…,"

"Cassie…what's wrong?" Ben asked, now coming and sitting on her bed. He also noticed she had been sweating. "Hey, are you a sick?"

"No, I'm fine!"

"Kiddo, talk to us," Ben said, now feeling her forehead. "You're sweating. Rook, can you get her some water please?"

"Sure!" Rook said, now walking out. Ben then turned back to her.

"Cassie…talk to me." He gently pushed, now easing closer to her. Cassie sighed and ran a hand down her face. "And no, I won't stop until you talk to me," he chuckled.

"I just had a bad dream!"

"A nightmare?" Ben added helpfully.

"Yes." She said softly as Rook walked back in. But she didn't want to expand on what the nightmare was about.

"Well, it appears you need some cheering up." Ben chuckled, now wiggling his fingers at her.

"W-What?! NO! Oh, no!" She squealed, now backing away but the teen hero followed and grabbed her.

"GOTCHA!" He laughed, now wiggling his fingers into her stomach. Cassie laughed so hard that she thought she would pop. But out of nowhere she used her Tetramand strength to push Ben back! So hard in fact that he landed headfirst in a laundry basket. Only his legs were kicking out! Cassie gasped.

"B-Ben! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said in embarrassment, now about to help him out and leave.

"Wait a minute, Cassie! It is alright!" Rook chuckled, now gently grabbing her waist and making her sit in his lap. "Do not worry so much."

And with that, he winked at her and grabbed one of Ben's feet and began tickling him! The teen hero was immediately in stitches!

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA C'MON! THIS ISN'T FAIR! ROOK! I KNOW THAT'S YOU!" Ben chuckled out, now wiggling his feet more!

Rook laughed as he tickled his partner and Cassie giggled. Who knew that a hero was this ticklish?

"C'MON! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LET ME OUTTA HERE, YOU TWO!" Ben laughed, now wiggling his toes more as he tried to pull his leg from Rook's grip. Rook finally let go and Ben pulled himself free of the basket and turning and pouncing on both of them, effectively pinning them both down. He smirked evilly and dug one hand in Rook's stomach and another in Cassie's neck, making them both laugh.

"Payback!" Ben smirked in triumph. After a few minutes he stopped and let them go. "You both are terrible," Ben growled out playfully. "Now then, the sun is almost up and here we have a New Years' Eve tradition.

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

"Well…," a gentle voice spoke. All of them turned and saw Rachel and Sasha walk in with pillows and blankets. "We are all going to sleep outside under the stars as a family. We will enjoy our favorite treats and then yell 'Happy New Year' together!

"Well that's cool, but I may just sit this one out," Cassie said softly.

"Sit it out?" Rook said. "Hey…come now you always like spending the night outside."

"And Cassie, we know that Gena and Four Arms have been gone for a while on business, but they will be very concerned if you don't join us," Sasha said gently.

"It's alright, I really…HEY! RACHEL! SASHA!" Cassie laughed as the two sisters pounced on her and began tickling her waist, neck, and ears. Soon, the little one was in stitches.

"We won't let you spend New Year's up here, little one," Rachel grinned.

"And we most certainly won't let you spend the holiday alone! You're one of us, Cassie," Sasha smiled, now bending down and blowing raspberries in her neck, making her giggle in glee.

Finally, both girls stopped and let her up. "Now will you come down or do we have to give you more tickles?" Rachel smiled, now quickly tickling her stomach.

"Alright, alright," Cassie laughed, now trying to protect her sides. Ben and Rook grinned at the cute sight.

"Then, come on! It's almost time!" Sasha smiled, now ushering everyone downstairs and out into the backyard. Once Cassie arrived, many of her cousins and the aliens were waiting for them.

"Come on!" Vamps ushering, now sitting next to Aleu.

"Where were you, kiddo?" Swampfire smiled.

"We were waiting for you, Cassie!" Chelsea grinned, now walking over and hugging her. Cassie was a bit surprised, but hugged her back. It was good to feel loved. And soon, she felt a gentle lick on her cheek. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at her loveable wolf, Blitzwolfer.

"I am glad you're here. If you took any longer, I was going to come up there and get you myself," he said, now cuddling her as she and Chelsea parted.

Cassie just nuzzled his cheek and then turned to show some love and affection to her entire family. There was nothing like being with the ones she loved. But then she turned and all she could do was squeal in glee as both Four Arms and Gena walked in! They came back! They all ran to each other and could do nothing but embrace for a few minutes.

 _A few hours later…_

"5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed as they all began to sing and the fiancées began to kiss each other.

"This year is going to be the best year ever! HAPPY 2018, EVERYONE!" Cassie yelled to everyone in joy! But her eyes widened as Gena, Four Arms, Rachel, Rook, Ben, Sasha, Whampire, Blitzwolfer, Vamps, and Aleu turned to look at her and ran at her. They all pounced at her and soon she was showered in hugs, gentle cuddles, playful kisses, and slight tickles.

"We've got you, baby girl!" Four Arms cooed, now gently kissing her cheek.

"And we will never let you go," Gena added, affectionately nuzzling the left side of her neck.

"Happy new year, honey," Rachel said, gently kissing her forehead.

"We love you, Cassie!" Rook added, now nuzzling her stomach playfully.

"We always will, kiddo," Ben added, now hugging her.

"Never forget that," Sasha added, gently patting her back.

"Because if you ever do…," Whampire smirked evilly.

"You will get the biggest…," Vamps added.

"Most deadly…," Blitz growled playfully.

"Tickle torture of all time!" Aleu ended dramatically! And with that, the small tickles began. But Cassie didn't mind; she loved family and she was beginning the year with the best people on Earth!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **To guestsurprise: HAPPY NEW YEAR, AMIGA! :)**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
